All that Love can Be
by miranda parker
Summary: Harry is in love with a Slytherin girl. No one likes her. Even Snape doesn't like her!
1. Default Chapter

All that Love can Be  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Mara Jenkins! What have I told you about dropping bottles in my class?", Snape snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Professor, it was an accident.", Mara Jenkins, 7th year Slytherin at Hogwarts, muttered as she bent down to pick up the tiny pieces of broken glass off of the floor.  
  
"10 points from Slytherin!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
The whole class was stunned. Snape never took points from Slytherin. The Gryffindors all gasped in shock, and were to dumbfounded to be happy. Draco Malfoy fainted to the floor with a loud clunk, and the rest of the Slytherins rushed over to him.  
  
The bell rang to switch classes. Mara ran out of the room before Snape could say further. She could hear three voices behind her whispering as she walked down the corridor. They belonged to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter.  
  
"I can't believe Snape punished a Slytherin!", Ron said, "he must not like her."  
  
"Are you kidding? Everyone hates her! Even I do! She's nothing but a little prat!", Hermione said snobbishly.  
  
"She can't be all that bad. She never does anything to anyone. I kind of feel bad. I should have helped her when she was picking up that glass. I know how Snape can be-" "Harry are you out of your mind! She's a Slytherin! You obviously can't trust her.", Ron argued back.  
  
"He's right for once Harry. Plus, her name is Mara! It means "bitter". That can't be good."  
  
"Who cares what her name is?", snapped Harry, and he moved ahead of them down the corridor as swiftly as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mara sat on her bed that night, pondering over what she heard the other students say. It made her eyes water. She never had friends, or anyone who would ever stick up for her before. She thought Hogwarts would be so wonderful, but nothing was going the way she had thought. There was only one thing that changed her mind about going back home: Harry Potter.  
  
He was the only one who had shown her the least bit of kindness since she came in the beginning of the year. But she knew there was no way he would ever love her.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin for goodness sake!", she said out loud to herself, and then cried herself to sleep.  
  
Harry was also awake that night. He thought about his friends' harsh words.  
  
How could they be so cold?, he thought.  
  
She looked so innocent, you would never guess she was in Slytherin. She had the most brilliant green eyes, and her hair was mid- length and dark red. Her looks and expressions were nothing like the cold stares of a Slytherin. She reminded him more of a Ravenclaw or something. She wasn't proud like the Slytherins were, she was mellow. But Harry supposed that that was because she didn't have anyone to talk to.  
  
He made up his mind. He would give her someone to talk to.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry found Mara sitting at the Slytherin table at the end by herself. He got up his courage and slowly walked over to the table. Never before had a Gryffindor sat at the Slytherin table, and vice-versa. He stood right behind Mara's seat and adjusted his voice.  
  
"Uh, Mara-"  
  
All of a sudden, Mara spit out a big mouthful of pumpkin juice all over the table. She turned around slowly.  
  
"Harry!?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if I could sit with you."  
  
"I guess so, if you're sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harry sat down right next to her. He tried to think of something to start the conversation, but all that he could think of was  
  
"So, how do you like Hogwarts?"  
  
"It's nice.", Mara said, wiping up the pumpkin juice.  
  
They just looked at each other in a moment of awkward silence and began to laugh. Harry began to blush a little.  
  
All of the sudden, Ron and Hermione rushed over to the table.  
  
"Harry!?", screeched Hermione.  
  
"What a coincidence! That's what she said!", Harry joked.  
  
Mara began to laugh uncontrollably, and Ron looked at them both like they were crazy.  
  
"Harry com'on we're gonna be late for class.", he said.  
  
"Ron, when did you start caring about class? Especially since we have Snape next."  
  
"Oh no! SNAPE?", said Mara as she turned white and started shaking.  
  
"Yeah, Mara. We have potions with you. Want to sit by me in class?", asked Harry, a little nervous.  
  
"Sure.", she blushed. "Great! See you there.", he called back at her. The exchanged warm smiles as Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. * I will watch you in the darkness Show you love will see you through  
  
****Hope you like it so far, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

All that Love can Be  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Forgot to add this before: don't own Harry Potter (wish I did) and I don't own the song "All that Love can Be"  
  
Everyone entered potions class in the usual manner. Boredom. The Slytherins kept on their usual chatter about what Snape would bash Harry about next, except for Mara of course.  
  
She was too busy being nervous and blushly as she sat next to Harry. This was the first time she hadn't sat in a class alone.  
  
Snape entered the room with his everyday snarl.  
  
"I hope you all studied, because Gryffindor gets a nice surprise quiz worth half of their final grade." Everyone of the Gryffindors (except Hermione, since she already knew everything) panicked.  
  
"Sir, that isn't fair. What about the-", Mara began.  
  
"Shut up girl! I've just about had it with you! You will be taking the quiz also, and it will count your whole grade!", he snapped.  
  
"I don't want to!", Mara shouted unexpectedly and did something no one ever would expect.  
  
She pulled out her wand, closed her eyes, pointed it randomly, and blue sparks came shooting out of it. They hit Snape right in the stomach and he went flying across the room into a rather large cauldron filled with green fizzing liquid. Everyone gasped and Ron began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Snape didn't move. Everyone got up from their seats and looked into the cauldron. The girls squeaked in horror as Snape's body dissolved into the liquid and vanished without a trace.  
  
Draco looked up at Mara in shock, "You..you.killed him."  
  
He fainted to the floor and several Slytherin girls, including Pansy Parkinson, carried him to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
Pansy turned to Mara just before she left the room and gave her a cold stare. "We're going to tell her all about this. You'll be sorry!"  
  
They left and shut the door with a loud bang. All of the students, except for Harry, left the scene.  
  
"I'm in so much trouble! I didn't mean to kill him, I don't know what came over me." "I know someone we can talk to.", said Harry.  
  
"I'm going to die!", Mara exclaimed, and she began to cry.  
  
Harry held out his arms and she fell into his embrace, sobbing on his clothes.  
  
"No one is going to hurt you, and you are not going to die. I promise.", Harry muttered, patting her back assuringly.  
  
  
  
Harry and Mara approached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door. He answered and cheerfully said, "Mara Jenkins. I knew you'd come to see me. Harry would you mind waiting outside."  
  
Harry nodded and Mara followed Dumbledore inside.  
  
"Professor, I swear I didn't mean to kill Snape, I don't know what happened, I-"  
  
"Calm down, you did not kill Snape. He can be restored back to normal."  
  
"He can?", asked a confused Mara.  
  
"Yes, he can. In about 10 years." As she tried not to giggle, Mara looked at Dumbledore's unconcerned- about-Snape expression.  
  
"I think, Mara, that there is something you are unsure about out. Do you want to tell me?"  
  
Mara thought for a moment. She thought of why she was stuck in Slytherin, and if the Sorting Hat made a mistake.  
  
"Sir, may I try on that hat up there?", she asked nervously, pointing to the Sorting Hat on the shelf.  
  
"I knew you would ask that. Here you are."  
  
Mara put the hat on her head and waited.  
  
"Hmm.", the hat said, "I see that you were falsely put into Slytherin House, well, I can assure you that you don't belong there. Let me see..not Hufflepuff..hmm..RAVENCLAW! Yes, Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Thank you, Hat.", Mara yelled in excitement, handing it back to Dumbledor, "And thank you, Professor."  
  
"You're very welcome, Mara. And I believe someone is outside waiting for you."  
  
Mara ran to the door and outside the office to Harry who was waiting in the corridor.  
  
"Harry! Good news! I'm not in Slytherin! I'm in Ravenclaw!"  
  
"That's good! And I knew Dumbledore wouldn't think you were a murderer. I heard the whole thing."  
  
"How?"  
  
Harry held up his invisibility cloak.  
  
"Very clever. Now we best get to class. Maybe school won't be so bad now. People might get a little friendlier."  
  
Harry and Mara walked through the corridor to Transfiguration when a group of Ravenclaws walked by.  
  
"Great! They put her in our House. Now we have to take the blame for everything.", one of them whispered.  
  
Mara stopped walking. Harry knew why.  
  
"It's never going to get better Harry. I should have never came here."  
  
He saw her eyes fill with water once more and put his arm around her shoulders. She calmed down and for once felt comfortable.  
  
That night, Mara walked to the Ravenclaw common room. The halls were disserted. But little did Mara know, something unexpected was about to happen. And there was someone else lurking in the corridor.  
  
****Hope you like this chapter. More soon!  
  
- Miranda Parker 


End file.
